<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Have I Ever Gone Two Weeks by crystalkei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553104">Never Have I Ever Gone Two Weeks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei'>crystalkei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Never Have I Ever Actually Fallen In Love [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Never Have I Ever (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Devi misses Paxton while he's in Japan, he comes back having missed her a lot (!!!) and Fabiola's small birthday party turns tipsy, despite her mother's presence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paxton Hall-Yoshida/Devi Vishwakumar, Trent Harrison/Eleanor Wong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Never Have I Ever Actually Fallen In Love [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Have I Ever Gone Two Weeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's my birthday but YOU get fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s your boy, John McEnroe again! Paxton had been in Japan for exactly five days before Devi had resorted to wearing his shirt around his house and hanging out in his room. She’s in his room? What? Before you think Devi is a weird stalker, she had absolute permission to be there! See, normally, a neighbor would go in every day and feed the Hall-Yoshida family’s cat, Berkeley. But that neighbor also happened to be on vacation during the annual trip to Japan so Devi offered to fill the position. She went over every day, fed the cat, begged the cat to be her friend, almost got to pet the cat, and cleaned the litter box. And even better, Mrs. H-Y was paying her to do it. </p><p> </p><p>The first couple of days were fine, she’d hung out with Fab and Eleanor. They went to the mall and found some cute things for the first day of school (Fab found so many colors of boys’ polo shirts! Old Navy really came through!) They studied. They went to the pool like usual. They watched a whole season of The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. Eleanor convinced them they should learn a musical number from Hamilton for TikTok but they ended up bawling through the movie and pivoted to researching how they could make Schuyler Sisters costumes for Halloween. But day five Paxton sent her a picture of himself, eating takoyaki on the street and Devi couldn’t help herself. </p><p><br/>They’d texted back and forth and sent pictures several times a day, but something about seeing him happy with his favorite food had Devi missing him. She wished he was with her eating takoyaki and teasing her about her ball jokes. </p><p>After feeding Berkeley and trying to pet her, she crawled into Paxton’s bed and scrolled her phone. The cat followed her into the room and within seconds of being wrapped up in Paxton’s blankets, Berkeley walked right up Devi’s body and settled herself on Devi’s chest, purring.<br/><br/>“Oh my god, do you do this to him too? I bet he doesn’t even appreciate it!” Devi said to Berkeley, excited to finally have the cat’s approval.<br/><br/>Devi took a selfie and sent it to Paxton. It was the middle of the night in Japan though, so Devi didn’t expect an answer anytime soon. But her phone rang with a call from Whatsapp. </p><p>“Are you in my bed with my cat?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Devi said, not even the least bit embarrassed by her position. “Your cat finally likes me.”</p><p> </p><p>She heard him laugh on the other end of the line and she laughed too.<br/><br/>“I can’t really talk, it’s the middle of the night,” he said.<br/><br/>“You called me, dude,” she said, petting the cat. “I know what time it is in Japan.”<br/><br/>“I just wanted to say hi.” He sounded sad. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Devi replied. “You’ve only been gone five days. You can’t miss me yet.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Right. You’re wrapped up in my blankets so you’re doing just fine.”<br/><br/>“I was cold! Your parents keep the AC on too high.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Sure.”<br/><br/>Devi heard someone on the other line speaking Japanese. He’d woken someone up with this call.<br/><br/>“I gotta go, I love you,” he said. </p><p> </p><p>“Love you, too.” </p><p> </p><p>And then he was gone. Devi sighed. She was fine. She could handle him being gone for nine more days. She could. She was a strong, independent woman and her boyfriend being gone was fine. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, Berkeley,” she said, petting the cat.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>McEnroe: even though Paxton was coming home today, he asked Devi to feed the cat as an excuse so that she could be there when they got home. Devi was not at all opposed to the plan. She’d managed. She survived. But she missed Paxton more than she would have liked. It took a lot of distraction from her friends and she may have memorized 1000 SAT vocab words, but Paxton was coming home today so Devi got dressed up cute and went to feed Berkeley. </p><p> </p><p>The door opened as she was washing her hands at the kitchen sink after cleaning the litter box and Mr. Yoshida gave Devi an exhausted smile as he hauled suitcases and bags through the front door. </p><p> </p><p>“Paxton, your girlfriend is here,” he called over his shoulder.<br/><br/>Paxton shoved past his dad to get into the house a little quicker. He met Devi in the kitchen, shedding bags as he went, and wrapped her in a tight hug, pulling her off the ground a little, his face in her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Devi got that warm feeling she felt when he was around, even just the way he smelled made her feel better than she had in days. </p><p> </p><p>“God, I missed you too, I tried to be chill about it but I really missed you! I’m a terrible feminist!”<br/><br/></p><p>Paxton laughed, still not ready to let her go. </p><p> </p><p>McEnroe: I think Devi might be confused about what feminism is about. Pretty sure missing her boyfriend is fine. </p><p> </p><p>“Paxton, you hugged her, now go help your dad with the rest of the bags from the car,” Mrs. Hall-Yoshida chided.</p><p> </p><p>He let go of Devi but rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’ll be right back. Don’t move.”<br/><br/>“Where am I gonna go?” she asked, a dumb smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>Paxton walked backwards to keep his eyes on her as long as he could. “I don’t know but just don’t!” </p><p> </p><p>“Who even is he?” Becca asked Devi, making a gagging motion. “He tried to use part of my bag for all the stuff he bought you and he even showed our cousins like every picture on his photo roll of you guys. He’s whipped.” </p><p> </p><p>“Becca!” Mrs H-Y interrupted. “Leave your brother alone.” </p><p> </p><p>Becca made a face behind her mom’s back before she started dragging her bag towards her room. “I’m gonna go take a shower.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t go to the ATM on the way home, I’m just pooped from the trip!” Paxton’s mom told Devi. “I’ll have Paxton Venmo you the cat sitting money. Is that okay?<br/><br/>Devi nodded. “Totally fine. I’m just glad I could help. Berkeley was super easy.” </p><p> </p><p>“I got something for your mom! I’ll give it to her whenever I get you two over here for dinner!”<br/><br/>Devi froze, an uncomfortable smile on her face. “You didn’t have to do that. My mom doesn’t even like presents.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a little something. Don’t worry. But I’ve got to get her over here. Maybe I’ll call her next week. We’ve got to do it before school starts. Paxton will always be at swim practice and oh my gosh, did he tell you? Rebecca got into fashion school! We’re so excited but I’m so nervous to send my baby girl away” </p><p> </p><p>She was relieved to see that Mrs. Hall-Yoshida changed the subject herself without any interference from Devi. </p><p> </p><p>“Paxton did send me a text. I’m happy for her!” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you helped! See, we’ve got to get together and have everyone celebrate!”<br/><br/>Paxton came in, hauling a couple of suitcases past his mom. “Okay, all the bags are in.” He came around the island and took Devi’s hand just as his dad called for his mom from the other room. </p><p> </p><p>“We always take too much luggage,” he said, lifting her hand and kissing her knuckles. He looked over his shoulder, checking for his mom. She was standing in the hallway talking to his dad.<br/><br/>“Hope my presents are in one of those bags.” Devi said, smiling, just happy he was back. </p><p> </p><p>“They are.” Paxton looked back again to where his parents were talking and then turned back to her and whispered, “Two weeks is too long so let’s go to the garage because I <em> really </em> missed you.” </p><p> </p><p>Devi’s jaw dropped.</p><p> </p><p>“Fun role reversal but we can’t have sex, your parents are here! In the house!” she whispered back. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re not even going to notice,” he tried, the kitchen counter he was leaning against digging into his lower back. Devi would have laughed if she wasn’t sure they were going to get caught. “When have you ever turned down sex?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not usually asking when your parents are in the house,” Devi said, looking over his shoulder to see his parents. “And I’m not turning you down. I’m just pointing out the logistical issues.” </p><p> </p><p>Paxton leaned in and kissed her cheek and then moved to kiss under her ear, before she felt his hot breath on her ear. “It’s fine. We can be quick, they’re not gonna notice.” </p><p> </p><p>Devi felt shivers up her spine and it was clear her body did not have a problem with the scenario he was suggesting. She pressed her lips together and closed her eyes, a whimper escaped her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“We had sex like hours before you got on the plane to leave, surely you can wait a little bit longer?” she asked, but her own resolve was weakening. If he said they wouldn’t notice, they wouldn’t notice, maybe?</p><p> </p><p>Paxton leaned his head back, away from her, and sighed. “Listen, my mom is about to say she can’t possibly take a nap because it will ruin her ability to get over the jet lag. Then she’s gonna take a shower and she’ll fall asleep anyways. She does it every time.” </p><p><br/>Devi bit her lip, again watching his parents talk in the hallway. “What about your dad?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised he’s not already out like a light. He will be, soon.” Paxton tugged her closer to him, her hips against his, and well-<br/><br/>“Jesus, we’re just standing here, put the boner away!” She almost didn’t whisper but she managed to keep her voice quiet enough.<br/><br/>“I told you! It’s been two weeks!” He tilted his head towards the garage and Devi rolled her eyes. He tugged on the side of her skirt. “And you dressed up cute for me.” </p><p> </p><p>“You think I dressed up cute for you?<br/><br/>He nodded and she couldn’t help but smile one of her big cheesy grins. She was never gonna get over him complimenting her. </p><p> </p><p>“Your legs look really good in this skirt.”</p><p> </p><p>He tugged on the skirt again before slipping his hand under the fabric, his pointer finger and thumb drawing circles on the outside of her upper thigh, moving ever so slowly inward. She purposely pressed her hips into his, hard. He groaned and she bared her teeth, her tongue running along her teeth. </p><p> </p><p>“Devi, it’s 10 steps to the garage, don’t make me carry you,” he whined.</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t.” She raised her brow.<br/><br/>“You know I can do it, I’ll do it,” Paxton threatened, his hand pressing into her thigh with just the slightest bit of additional pressure. </p><p> </p><p>She cleared her throat, trying to get control when she definitely didn’t want to get control. “You know, I also went two weeks without banging you into oblivion and I’m doing fine.” </p><p> </p><p>“You want an award or what?” He leaned in but not close enough to kiss her. Just enough to tease her. Devi parted her lips just barely, hoping he’d close the distance but he didn’t. “And are you? Really?”</p><p> </p><p>His thumb brushed the seam of her panties and Devi tensed. Her eyes fluttered closed and she groaned. </p><p><br/>“No matter what you say, still feels like we’re gonna get caught,” she breathed out, her voice raw and her skin humming.<br/><br/>“We’re not.” </p><p> </p><p>“Go take a shower and take care of yourself,” Devi said, pulling away from him. His hand tightened on her waist as he tried to pull her closer.<br/><br/>“I haven’t had to do that in months because my girlfriend really likes having sex.”<br/><br/>“Your girlfriend sounds perfect.” </p><p> </p><p>“Smart, fun, hilarious, kind, so hot, constantly wanting to jump me. I love her,” he said, his thumb under her skirt, moving back and forth across the seam of her panties. Slipping just under one stroke and over on the next to tease her. </p><p> </p><p>“You gotta,” Devi sighed, losing her train of thought in the middle of her sentence because he was doing that thing with his hand.<br/><br/>“Gotta carry you to the garage? Good plan.”<br/><br/>“That’s not what I was going to say,” she said before she kissed him, biting his lower lip. “We’re gonna get caught.”<br/><br/>He sucked in air when she pulled back. “We’re totally not.” </p><p> </p><p>From the hallway, his mom called, “I’ve got to go pick up that prescription before the pharmacy closes and your dad is going to run into the office, so we’ll be back in half an hour!” </p><p> </p><p>A sly grin stretched across his face. “See ya!” he turned and shouted.<br/><br/>Devi smiled back, and leaned back into him, purposely grinding against him. “Okay, now we’re on because it has been two weeks and I missed more than just your shining personality.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m a person, Devi,” he joked, kissing along her jaw and up under her ear again. She shivered and he laughed against her skin. “I missed all of you but at this moment I’m gonna need-”<br/><br/>Devi put her arms around his neck and jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist, he instinctively held onto her and she cut him off, “Shut up, you said you’d carry me, let’s go, right now.”<br/><br/></p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>By the time Paxton’s mom made it home, they were both on the couch, fully clothed, not at all suspicious looking, watching Great British Bake Off. </p><p> </p><p>“Something happen to your hair, Devi?” his mom asked as she came in.<br/><br/>Okay, maybe not completely put together. </p><p> </p><p>“Just trying a new product,” she lied as Paxton closed his eyes like he was praying his mom bought the lie. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go shower that icky plane smell off me,” she said. “And I grabbed a few groceries. Can you put them away for me, Paxton?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” He stood up, but before he went to the kitchen, he bent down to kiss the top of Devi’s head.<br/><br/></p><p>McEnroe: if his behavior was any indication, Paxton missed her as much as she’d missed him but he was even more open to admitting it. Since before the trip, when she confessed that she loved him, Paxton had zero problem saying it. He said it near constantly. Devi didn’t mind at all. It gave her a thrill, even now, every time he said it and she eagerly reciprocated, which he seemed to relish as well.<br/><br/>She tried not to give any space in her head to it, but there was this tiny thought in the back of her mind that said while he was gone in Japan, he’d come back and not love her anymore. Whatever happened, he might come back different. But he was exactly the same. He felt the same, he said her name the same, and he treated her the same. Devi remembered Dr. Ryan talked about intrusive thoughts in therapy and now that Paxton was back, she could easily put that thought, that he would come back different, or come back not loving her, to rest. That was just her brain fucking with her. Her boyfriend loved her and she loved him and everything was fine. Even better than fine, Devi was happy and content. </p><p> </p><p>Paxton came back to the couch, carrying stuff against his chest: a couple of water bottles, some tangerines, and a napkin. He dumped it all on the couch. Devi was sitting with her legs on the couch and Paxton lifted her legs, and slid in under them, setting her legs over his lap. He always wanted to be touching her, as much as he possibly could. He handed her a bottle of water and started peeling one of the oranges. </p><p><br/>“Oh, we have to go to Fab’s birthday party the day after tomorrow.” Devi scoot a little closer to adjust her position around him. </p><p><br/>“Like a big party?” Paxton asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, her mom wanted a big thing, she even offered to leave so we could do whatever we wanted but Fab begged to have something small. Just the six of us. She hates big parties for her birthday. I think because of the time at Chuck E. Cheese when we were eight and another kid had an allergic reaction and no one could find his epi pen. It was chaos.” </p><p> </p><p>McEnroe: Paxton nodded in understanding. Who hasn’t had a bad experience at Chuck E. Cheese, amirite?</p><p> </p><p>Paxton held up the orange peel, proudly. “All in one piece.” </p><p> </p><p>“Impressive,” Devi said, sincerely. She pulled out her phone to take a picture.<br/><br/>“No, no, wait til I do them all, really show off the skill.” </p><p> </p><p>Devi snorted. “Okay.”<br/><br/>“Hey,” he said, pulling apart the orange and handing a piece to Devi. “Should I even go to the party? Aren’t Fab’s mom and your mom friends? Isn’t that why we had the issue at Target?”</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t know we’re dating but you should come anyways. She knows we’re all hanging out and we’ll just keep our hands off each other for the night. It’s not that hard.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s not that hard.” He put a piece of orange in his mouth and handed another to Devi, while she leaned her head against his shoulder and he adjusted his arms so they were draped over her knees.<br/><br/>McEnroe: they’re literally wrapped around each other with full contact at several points but sure, they can keep their hands off each other at Fabiola’s birthday party so Mrs. Torres doesn’t pick up on the fact that they’re dating and then tell Nalini about it. I’m sure this will be fine. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Fabiola’s party was part sleepover for the girls (yes, including Eve! Her mom was still feeling guilty for Fab being nervous about coming out to her so she was going overboard on being accommodating for the party.) And the guys would come and hang out and leave after the movies.<br/><br/>Every year on Fabiola’s birthday, she had an Indiana Jones marathon. It was a long standing tradition that started on her fourth birthday when her dad mistakenly thought it was a good time to introduce his children to Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. Fabiola’s brother hid behind the couch for most of the movie, but Fabiola was fascinated. She even dressed up as Indy for consecutive Halloweens in elementary school. One of the pictures on her wall was of herself dressed as Indiana Jones, hat, whip, jacket, the whole look, Devi as Ariel (with legs, not fins because Nalini was not shelling out cash for the Disney Store costume), and Eleanor as a director’s chair. (Eleanor found a director’s chair at a garage sale and cut the seat out, stood in the middle where the seat was, and wrote “director” in puffy paint across the fabric back. Both Mrs. Torres and Nalini were deeply impressed at Eleanor’s handiwork.)</p><p> </p><p>Devi came over early with Eleanor and Eve showed up too. They sat around doing Korean foot masks and discussing their school schedules that had just gone out. Trent and Paxton showed up later, when the movie was about to start. Trent and Eleanor were glued to each other on one end of the sectional, Eve and Fab on the other end, leaving Paxton and Devi, pretending not to touch each other on the floor, leaning on a couple of beanbags, Fab’s mom dug out of the attic. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me see your schedule,” Paxton asked Devi, handing her his phone with the email of his. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so excited that the administration finally took my advice and added that women’s lit class. Can’t wait to dive into Emily Dickinson and convince Mrs. Adler that we should watch the Dickinson show with Hailee Steinfeld in class.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Why am I not at all surprised you lobbied the administration for that?” Eve asked Devi, but then smiled wide. “But also I’m totally taking it. Very excited. Thank you for your service.”<br/><br/>Devi tilted her head and put a hand under her chin. “You’re welcome.” </p><p>“That’s fourth period?” Paxton asked, still looking at her schedule.<br/><br/>“Yeah.” Devi nodded, handing him back his phone.<br/><br/>“I have a free so I’ll take it, too. That way we can be in at least one class together.”<br/><br/>“You’re gonna use a free period to take a women’s lit class?” Fab asked, confused. “During your senior year? When you could just like go home instead?”</p><p>“It’s the middle of the day so it’s not like I can sleep in or go home early, if I have to be at school anyways, might as well,” Paxton explained. </p><p>Trent rolled his eyes. “And you can just have Devi do all your work.” </p><p><br/>Paxton frowned. “Fuck off. I can do my own work, it’s lit. My barely trying grade in all my lit classes is a B.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is?” Eleanor asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not stupid, guys!” Devi said, annoyed. “I keep saying!”<br/><br/>Paxton gave her a half smile. “As long as you do the reading, you’re fine. It’s always essay questions or papers anyways. It’s not hard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but like, you don’t do the reading, when did you start doing the reading?” Trent asked.<br/><br/>“Always. History is boring and requires memorizing dates and shit, English literature is always like ‘how did Gatsby feel about Daisy” which is easy shit.<br/><br/>“Okay,” Trent said, dismissively.<br/><br/></p><p>“Fuck you, I’ve been studying all summer and by the way I fucking killed my last math SAT practice portion and what have you done, Trent?”</p><p> </p><p>Paxton stood up and Devi thought he might hit Trent. Like for real. Not the regular arm punches they vollied back and forth.<br/><br/>“You aced the practice math portion?” Eleanor asked, surprised, she looked at Devi for confirmation.<br/><br/>“I graded it twice. Yeah, he did. Only missed one question and it wasn’t in the method, he just miscarried a number.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he said to Devi. “If everybody could stop thinking I’m an idiot, that’d be super cool.” </p><p> </p><p>Trent laughed and started to say something but Devi jumped up, putting herself between Paxton and Trent.<br/><br/>“Just shut up, Trent,” Devi said, “Everybody just chill out. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit, bro, I didn’t know, sorry, man.” </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.” Paxton sat back down, looking at his phone. </p><p> </p><p>Devi sat back down and Paxton immediately shifted to be closer to her. He touched her knee and she could tell he was already relaxing. It made her feel warm that she could have that effect on him. </p><p> </p><p> “So I’m gonna run out and get the pizza,” Mrs. Torres explained as Paxton pulled away from Devi, remembering that they were not supposed to look like they were dating. “Do I need to pick anything else up?” </p><p> </p><p>“I assume Fab won’t be crushing us at beer pong for this party,” Trent joked but Eleanor smacked his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Torres got a delighted smile on her face, instead of the horrified look you’d think a mother would have, hearing that her underaged daughter was a skilled beer pong player. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re good at beer pong?” she asked Fabiola. </p><p> </p><p>Eve plastered a fake smile across her face and Fab’s eyes went wide as she shook her head. “No. He’s joking. I don’t even know what that is!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, somebody is always sober to drive everybody home, Paxton usually isn’t drinking because swim so everyone is totally responsible,” Devi offered. Fab shook her head again, clearly floundering and Paxton cringed.</p><p> </p><p>But Mrs. Torres seemed to be enjoying the way they kept adding more information to the story.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, as long as everyone’s responsible.” She smiled, knowingly. “I guess I’ll have to lock up that Costco sized case of Truly in the garage that we got stuck after your dad’s last corporate barbecue.”</p><p> </p><p>Trent laughed. “Right. You should definitely lock that up. Or let us drink it because when are you ever gonna drink it?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone glared at Trent now except Fab’s mom. “There’s soda in the fridge. I’ll be back with the pizza in a few.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell, Trent?!” Fab threw a pillow across the sectional at him. </p><p> </p><p>“I was joking but did it lowkey sound like your mom was giving us permission to drink those Trulys? It kinda sounded like it to me.”<br/><br/>Eleanor smacked Trent again.<br/><br/>“I don’t know, I think I’m on Trent’s side with this one,” Eve cut in. “It kinda sounded like your mom wanted us to handle that for her.” </p><p> </p><p>Fab, Eleanor, and Devi all gasped. Paxton scoffed.<br/><br/>“No,” Fab said, sure. “No, she was just joking. She’s probably thinking about her glory days in high school again.”<br/><br/>“Okay,” Trent said, turning to the tv. “I’m just saying, I think she wants us to take care of the Trulys.”<br/><br/>“We could always dye Trent’s hair again,” Fabiola said, just to change the subject.<br/><br/>“Actually, I don’t want any new chemicals in his hair right now, we’ve shifted to the no poo method and his hair’s been super healthy since,” Eleanor explained.<br/><br/>“Yeah,” Trent added. “What she said.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so whipped, Trent,” Devi said, Paxton snorted. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m whipped?” Trent asked.”Your boyfriend told me four times on the ride over here how much he loved you and missed you while he was in Japan.” </p><p> </p><p>Paxton half shrugged. “I’m not embarrassed.”<br/><br/>“He’s emotionally mature, so what? I happen to love that about him,” Devi said.<br/><br/>Paxton leaned in and kissed the side of her head. “I love you, too.” </p><p> </p><p>Fab looked at Eve and then sighed. “Frankly, the term whipped feels offensive and who cares if anybody is? We like each other, isn’t that the point?”</p><p> </p><p>Eleanor opened her mouth but Trent put his hand over her mouth and just in time because the rest of the room erupted in shouts begging her not to speak.<br/><br/>“What?” Eleanor asked, confused, when Trent moved his hand.<br/><br/>“We’re out here trying to enjoy our high school relationships, Eleanor!” Eve shouted. “Don’t do that thing where you remind us that every relationship has a shelf life.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I had to talk to my therapist about what you said,” Devi added. “It was that bad! Paxton put off telling me he loved me because he didn’t want to make it weird after you said the thing!” </p><p> </p><p>Eleanor’s brows furrowed. “It’s just something to consider!” </p><p> </p><p>Trent put his arm around Eleanor. “E, please. Leave the existential crisis out of it for like one night.” </p><p> </p><p>Eleanor pouted but Trent got up quickly to get her a drink. “We all need something to take the edge off.”<br/><br/>When he came back with an armful of cups, he handed them out to everyone but he watched Eleanor as she took a sip. She scrunched up her face.<br/><br/>“Trent! Did you put a Truly in here?”<br/><br/>“Yeah, I just went in the garage and there’s a case, like 50 of ‘em. Fab’s mom isn’t even gonna notice.”<br/><br/>“We can’t do that!” Fab was flabbergasted, looking at her own cup horrified.</p><p> </p><p>Eve, Paxton, and Devi all took the drinks happily.<br/><br/>“She said she wasn’t gonna do anything with them,” Devi reminded Fab.<br/><br/>“Where’d you put the cans, Trent? She’s gonna see the trash!” Fab stood up to check the kitchen.<br/><br/></p><p>“I moved some stuff around in the recycling bin so they’re hidden at the bottom. She’s not gonna notice.” </p><p> </p><p>“Pizza’s here!” Mrs. Torres called from the front door and all the kids froze.<br/><br/>“Thanks Mom,” Fab said, stiffly.<br/><br/>“Alright,” Mrs. Torres shouted from the kitchen. “Well whenever you guys want it, it’s on the counter. Did you need anything else? I’m just gonna go hide in my room, you kids have fun!” </p><p> </p><p>A chorus of forced cheerful “thanks” sent Mrs. Torres on her way to the back of the house and Trent smirked.<br/><br/>“I’m gonna get more drinks.” </p><p> </p><p>By the time they finished Raiders of the Lost Ark, everyone was on board with drinking. Paxton was most inebriated, and not doing so well with the pretending he wasn’t dating Devi. They were on the floor, Devi propped up against the bean bag, Paxton had his arms wrapped around her middle, his head on her chest, and a leg thrown over her legs. </p><p> </p><p>“Indiana Jones getting a new girlfriend every movie is a real flex,” Eleanor said. “It’s shitty and a little misogynistic, but a flex nonetheless.”<br/><br/>“I’ll be keeping the same girlfriend forever, thanks, I’m fine,” Paxton mumbled.<br/><br/>“Yeah, we know, you kissed Devi one time and couldn’t even get with another girl after that,” Trent said, sounding a little bitter from the fight from before.<br/><br/>“What?” Devi asked, confused. “What did you say Trent?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” He slumped down on the couch, half hiding behind Eleanor. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m curious too, Trent,” Eleanor said, moving forward so he couldn’t hide behind her. </p><p> </p><p>Trent looked at Paxton but his eyes were closed. Maybe he’d fallen asleep. </p><p> </p><p>“When he kissed Devi after she fell in the pool that one time last year, he didn’t hook up with anyone else, he was kinda pathetic.” Trent tried to slump further into the couch.<br/><br/>Devi’s jaw dropped. “What?” She nudged Paxton. “You’re not sleeping, stop fucking around, did you really not date anybody in the like six months between Ben Gross’ birthday party and prom?” </p><p> </p><p>Paxton opened his eyes and looked up at her, shy. “Yeah,” he said but he stretched out the word, uncomfortably. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do we have to talk about this in front of our friends?” he asked.<br/><br/>Devi lowered her voice. “Well, no, but really? You didn’t?”</p><p> </p><p>Paxton picked up a pizza crust from his plate without looking and chucked it at Trent. </p><p> </p><p>“Ow!” Trent cried.<br/><br/>“You deserved that,” Eleanor said, picking the crust up and putting it on Trent’s discarded paper plate.<br/><br/>Devi couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She knew Paxton had pined for her, he said so the night of prom when he finally told her he liked her but she didn’t know it had gone on this long. He’d alluded to the fact that her dating Ben Gross had been a surprise and even that he’d been jealous, but Paxton was pretty well known for playing the field (respectfully and safely.) But it turned out he hadn’t been doing that. For a while. For so much longer than she knew. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t hook up with anybody?” she whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Paxton took a minute to think about it. “I tried. Twice. But both times I backed out. Just didn’t feel right.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Zoe thought there was something wrong with her and she cried for like a week. It’s why it was so easy to ask her to prom.” Trent smiled and Eleanor smacked him again.<br/><br/>“Trent!” Eleanor glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“The second time was really stupid. I had it in my head that if I balanced the force or whatever, then things would work out so I tried to make out with Shira but then I felt weird and left her hanging.” </p><p> </p><p>“Balance the force?” She gave him a soft look. “You’re such a nerd, oh my god, I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>Paxton smiled, wide and a little dopey because he was pretty drunk. </p><p> </p><p>“I have cake!” Fabiola’s mom appeared from what felt like out of nowhere but they were all drunk so it’s possible that their senses weren’t exactly sharp.<br/><br/>Devi had the sense to push Paxton off her and tried to sit up normally. “Yay cake!”<br/><br/>The candles were lit and Mrs. Torres was standing there excited until she took stock of the teenagers in the room. She tilted her head and looked at Fab who was smiling a little too fake. Mrs. Torres got in Fabiola’s face and frowned.<br/><br/>“You’re all drunk!” she said before blowing out the candles herself. “I was joking about those Trulys in the garage! I thought you were all responsible!” </p><p> </p><p>Fab tried to shake her head but she had to close her eyes, feeling a little dizzy. “It’s Trent’s fault!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Trent whined but everyone else shouted at him at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>“Be quiet!” Mrs. Torres shouted, putting the cake on the coffee table. She looked around at each kid, her brows furrowed and what could only be described as a classic mom judgement face. She looked at her watch and then blew out air. “I can’t send the boys home, you certainly can’t drive like this.” </p><p> </p><p>Paxton raised his hand. “I’ll be fine in like three hours. Or if you’re kicking us out, I’ll just call a Lyft. See, responsible?” He nodded his chin like he was happy to hold onto that responsible title. </p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Torres took a deep breath and looked at Fab. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s your birthday so I hope you’re having fun. The boys can stay.” She pointed her finger and glared at all of them menacingly. “Nobody do anything else stupid. I won’t tell your mothers. I’d never hear the end of it. Nobody tell your parents!” </p><p> </p><p>The kids all nodded in understanding, sufficiently chastised.<br/><br/>“Sorry, Mom, but didn’t you say your favorite part of high school was parties and relationships? So see? Just enjoying our high school experience?” Fab braced for her mother’s wrath but it didn’t come. </p><p> </p><p>“I swear, nobody tell their parents.” She huffed. “And cut your own damn cake, Fabiola!” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think she saw me on top of Devi?” Paxton asked, in a far too loud whisper.<br/><br/>“Yeah,” Eve said. “You were far too slow, bud. She definitely saw.”<br/><br/>Devi groaned. “God, I hope she doesn’t tell my mom.” </p><p> </p><p>“A problem for tomorrow,” Paxton said, putting his arm around her waist and leaning into her like before. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> Mrs. Torres came in several more times, making sure the kids weren’t doing anything untoward. She seemed deeply embarrassed that the group had gotten drunk on her watch and she wasn’t going to have them doing anything else stupid that would cause her to be the talk of the PTA Facebook group. She could not have that kind of negativity in her life. </p><p> </p><p>In the morning, she made coffee and left a bottle of ibuprofen on the counter. The night before, before the drinking, she’d told the girls she was going to make a big breakfast with Fabiola’s favorite Oreo waffles but instead, Paxton woke up to her rummaging around in the pantry pulling out a couple cereal boxes.<br/><br/>“I’m not cooking anybody breakfast,” she said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “And again, if anyone tells their parents, I’m going to expose all of you and get you grounded until your sophomore years of college.”<br/><br/>Paxton nodded that he understood. His head was pounding and he sat at one of the barstools and closed his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Responsible is hung over, how sad.” </p><p> </p><p>McEnroe: I’m catching some pretty heavy sarcasm from Mrs. Torres. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t drink during swim season so I’m not a heavy drinker.” He tried to give her a smile but it was more of a grimace. “This is all Trent’s fault.” </p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Torres scoffed. “I suppose you and Devi cuddling on my family room floor is Trent Harrison’s fault too?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No. I didn’t, I was drunk so…” He fumbled, but Mrs. Torres wasn’t buying it. </p><p> </p><p>“Nalini will kill you,” she said, her face steely. </p><p> </p><p>Paxton gulped. </p><p> </p><p>“But I won’t tell her.” </p><p> </p><p>He let out a breath he’d been holding. “Thank you. She said I was going to ruin her life. That just plays on a loop in my head. I’m not going to. Devi will get into Princeton and I’m gonna be here and she’s gonna do big things. I’m not gonna ruin her life. I just wanna date her for a while. I swear, I am responsible. I’d rather never swim again than ruin her life.”<br/><br/>McEnroe: wow, Paxton’s got some baggage about this. Mrs. Torres’ face softened. She did love those high school relationships and while she was still trying to understand how to be helpful to Fab with hers, this was something she knew.<br/><br/>“Nalini is harsh. But you know why, she just wants what’s best for Devi. Her heart’s in the right place. So give her a chance to soften up. She might surprise you.” Mrs. Torres tilted her head. “Or she might not.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks?” Paxton wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to take from that. </p><p> </p><p>“Even if this only lasts a little while, you’ll look back on it fondly. It’s okay.” </p><p> </p><p>Devi walked up behind them, pulling her hair up into a bun on top of her head. “Hell yeah, Cocoa Pebbles, you’re the best, Mrs. Torres!” </p><p> </p><p>Paxton couldn’t help but smile at her.<br/><br/>“I’m still mad at you,” she told Devi. “But enjoy the name brand sugar cereal that your mom hates. And she’s gonna find out about you and your boyfriend if you don’t tell her first.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Devi asked, deer in the headlights look on her face. “I didn’t-”<br/><br/>“If the two of you were trying to hide that, you’re very bad at it and your mom is going to find out soon. It’s not going to be pretty.” </p><p> </p><p>Paxton reached over, putting his hand on her lower back. He knew Mrs. Torres was right and he’d been bracing for that outcome for a while. Devi, always confident and sure, didn’t seem to really consider it a problem except on rare occasions like his mom begging to have them over for dinner. </p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t tell her,” Devi begged. </p><p> </p><p>“As entertaining as it would be to see her head explode, I won’t. That won’t help anybody. But you need to.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll figure out how to cross that bridge when I get to it.” Devi took the box of cereal and pointedly avoided Mrs. Torres. </p><p> </p><p>McEnroe: as if they haven’t already been pacing in front of the bridge for a month. Here’s hoping Devi figures out a way to tell her mother. Mrs. Torres was right about one thing. Nalini finding out any other way would be an explosive event.           </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One more part after this! Almost there! Feel free to tell me it's great! It's my birthday! Gift me a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>